


Story Time

by Skittles the Sugar Fairy (SkittlesFairy)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Child Death, Death, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/pseuds/Skittles%20the%20Sugar%20Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Bluestreak always talks over the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> A short and quick take on why Bluestreak always talks

  
  
“Instructor Bluestreak, c-can you tell me a story?” Breezeway coughed out, his vents catching the dust that never seemed to settle.  
  
“Of course.” Bluestreak replied softly. He could hear the straining of the sparkling’s systems, the way his ventilations rattled now, different things making grinding sounds that no frame, let alone a sparkling’s should make. He couldn’t see the little frame, but he was the only one responding anymore and the grey Praxian worried that the other three sparklings had succumbed to their injuries. There was the desperate hope that they were only recharging, but in his spark he knew better. His own vents stuttered and he coughed to clear them before he spoke again. “Is there a particular story you want to hear?”  
  
“Uhmmm….” There was another grinding sound and Breezeway made a high-pitched keening cry. “C-can you tell me the story about Jumpstart?”  
  
Bluestreak tried to turn his head, or any of his frame to look at the sparkling to see what had happened but he was so thoroughly pinned that he risked shifting everything above him if he did. He tried not to think of what and who was cold beside and above him as he kept his voice light-hearted. Things were scary enough for him, he didn’t need to share that fear with the little one that was no doubt already terrified.  
  
"Alright, I know its your favourite." He hummed a moment, pushing down the terror and stress to speak evenly. The story began to fall easily from his mouth, as he managed to keep his voice level. He added flourishes to the tale to drag the story out, giving different mecha in the story different voices, as he knew Breezeway in particular enjoyed. He managed to keep going, his voice only wavering a moment when he heard the little systems stop. He kept going, making up a new story to follow the could have beens about Breezeway's favourite protagonist. As long as he kept talking, he didn't have to acknowledge what he knew in his spark.  
  
So he kept talking, long after the dust started to irritate his systems, his vocals straining and optics watering with denial. Something above him shifted, causing the rubble that was pinning him to shift and press down on his bumper. Still he continued.  
  
"We've got a live one down there!"   
  
The voice above was distant and not important, he had to continue to tell the story. He didn't want Breezeway to get scared. So he continued to talk, and as long as he talked, it would all be okay.


End file.
